the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Harris
Emily Harris, is a 23 year old assassin based out of England. She responds to''' Emma''' or Em as well. She has long, wavy brown hair and steel gray eyes. Emily has two tattoos, a white tiger lily on her left shoulderblade and the 75th Ranger Regiment shoulder sleeve insignia on her right shoulder. Emily is a pilot, medic, and marksman. Her skillset is a result of a unique military career. She started out as one of the first group of females to be allowed in the 75th Ranger Regiment. She was a Ranger for several years before applying for flight school and becoming an AH-64 Apache pilot. After being shot down in Afghanistan, she decided to follow the family tradition and join the Assassins, rather than going back to the Army. Early Life "I've had a fascination for the sky for as long as I can remember." Emily dreamed of flying before she could even ride a bike. She didn't want Barbies or the typical toys that young girls are supposed to have. As a kid, all she wanted to do was play with helicopters and airplanes. She would force her parents to take her to air shows and air museums both locally and whenever they traveled as a family; which was often, due to her father being an assassin. She got her first taste of flying at around 8 years old, when her father took her up in his Bell 47, which he often used for short range travel. At this time, Emily and her family lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Her father flew them over the city, and over the Sandia Mountain Range to the East. It was at that point, seeing the world from a different perspective for the first time, the Emily became set on becoming a pilot. Emily attended high school at Albuquerque Academy. Some of her high-school extracurricular activities included Mock Trial, Muay Thai, and Soccer. Her first solo flight also came during her high school years. At the age of 17, she took to the skies in a Cessna 162. This was in April, and Albuquerque in April is notoriously windy. The flight as a whole went fine, but a strong crosswind on the airstrip almost caused her to crash catastrophically while landing. She was able to correct for the wind, just barely, but from then on was hooked on the thrill. She graduated from high school with honors in 2008. US Army Career "The day I got accepted for flight school was the best day of my life." Emily pursued an army career right out of high school. Her recruiter sensed that she was a cut above the usual grunt, so he pulled a few strings and sent Emily to Fort Lewis, Washington to attend Ranger School. Ten weeks of standard basic, three weeks of airborne school, and eight weeks of RASP 1 later, Emily was deployed to Afghanistan as part of the 2nd Battalion in the 75th Ranger Egiment. Emily spent the remainder of 2008 in Afghanistan fighting for the United States Army. Although she excelled in Ranger School, she was initially shaky and unsure of herself. Over time, she grew into a strong soldier as part of the famous Fireteam Juliet, assuming the role of designated marksman. In July 2009, Emily had the opportunity to attend a gruelling two month leadership course that tought advanced combat arms techniques, military mountaineering, and continuous combat deployment strategies. At the end of the training, Emily was promoted to Seregeant and re-deployed more to Afghanistan, where she led a platoon through over a years worth of engagements and operations. After returning from this tour in October, she immedately applied for flight school. She was quickly accepted, and went to Fort Rucker, Alabama to attend flight school. She progressed through flight school pretty rapidly, due to her previous training as a civilian. Emily was among the first to solo in her class. When the time came to select an aircraft, Emily chose the AH-64 Apache, an advanced attack helicopter. From 2010-2012, Emily logged almost 500 flight hours, with close to 225 combat flight hours. She mostly flew in Apaches, but from time to time she was requested to fly other craft (see below for a complete list of aircraft). In winter 2012, Emily was shot down while attempting a medevac in a hot combat zone. This led to her honorable discharge, as her injuries required better equipment than the forward operating base could offer. Post Army Life and Joining the Assassins "I was grounded. I couldn't even get on a plane without having a panic attack." After an extensive recovery time, Emily got a job at Mitchel AFB as an engineer maintaining helicopters and planes. Her crash had instilled her with an acute fear of heights, and flying was impossible for her, which prevented her from signing on as a pilot for the Coast guard or National Guard. However, Emily soon grew restless. Wanting to fly again, she sought a psychologist. The doctor she found just so happened to be an Assassin, and he used Animus technology as a way of forcing people to safely face her fears. This doctor accepted Emily because of her Assassin ancestry. She slowly mastered her fear of heights by reliving some events of her Russian great-grandmother, Katya Zemkova. Her Assassin ancestry piqued her interest, and she sought to continue the family tradition of Assassins. After her rehabilitation, she joined the Assassins bringing her skills as a soldier and pilot to the table. Post Joining Emily was a part of the strike force sent into Abstergo Towers to save Subject 21, aka Jet. Read about it here. She was the pilot in the mission to save Adam. She paid for the chopper used in the previous mission by killing two crime lords in Shanghai. (Start with "The Targets," then read "Clubbing," "Saving the Princess," "A Princess Always Pays Her Debts," and then "A Job Well Done.") After killing the two crime lords in Shanghai, she was approached by a mysterious man at Beijing Capital International Airport. The man directed her to Tokyo, where she met a young Israeli-American girl named Gisele. Gisele directed Emily to the garage of Han , a genius agoraphobic with a plan to take down the entire sex trafficking operation. Han asked Emily to go undercover by winning a street race to become a driver for the crime syndicate. However, Emily had to cut her part in the operation short to return to England. During the Templar attack on the compound, Emily manage to capture Reveriel and bring him to York. Equipment Emily uses a variety of equipment on her missions, most of which were designed by Fez: *Black /navy blue/university specific bulletproof hoodies *A silenced M9A1 pistol *An exploding pen *Various getaway assist pods, usually the smoke grenade kind. *She was given a black Ford GT by Gisele. Skills, Traits, Personality, etc *Emily is first and foremost a talented multiaircraft pilot. She's logged hundreds of hours in multiple crafts including (from most to least experienced): *#AH-64 Apache *#UH-60 Black Hawk (and variants) *#CH-47 Chinook *#V-22 Osprey *Emily is a Ranger, one of the US Army's elite. She is well versed in tactics (especially squad and platoon based, close combat and direct-fire battle, military mountaineering, combat arms, airborne and air assault operations, strategic terrain seizure, strategic facility destruction, and stealth operations such as capturing and killing high profile targets. She is an incredibly disciplined soldier. *With the right rifle, she can hit a target over 1,800 yards away. *Emily is highly proficient in Muay Thai and Modern Army Combatives, but she prefers the latter. *Emily is quick to judge, and even quicker to anger, but is fiercely loyal once you get in her good graces. *She will not hesitate to voice her opinion, even if it is the unpopular point of view. *Emily has PTSD from her last flight in Afghanistan. Seeing a therapist has mostly enabled her to control it, but she still has a few triggers, none of which have been seen as of yet. *Emily is afraid of dentists, small spaces, the dark, and spiders.